1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighbouring ends of the longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating wiper arm, wherein at least one connecting piece comprises engaging members engaging around the longitudinal strips so that the strips are mounted in grooves formed by the engaging members, wherein the strips and the connecting piece are slidably connected by means of a snap connection.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from European patent publication no. 1 491 416 of the same Applicant. The prior art windscreen wiper device, like the windshield wiper device of the invention, is designed as a “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In practice it is felt that, although the neighbouring ends of the longitudinal strips and the connecting pieces (in practice also called “end caps”) of the prior art windscreen wiper device are connected in a durable, solid manner, the position of the wiper blade between the end caps thereof could be better controlled. Indeed, the tolerance of the rubber material of the wiper blade is a few millimeters and the design of the end caps leaves a space of also a few millimeters.